1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straightening apparatuses. More particularly, it relates to a straightening apparatus for wire cable or tubular material having a straightening rollers supported in removable cassettes.
2. The Prior Art
A straightening apparatus with cassettes adjustable in one plane is known from German patent DE 32 26 665 C2.
With the prior art apparatus, the cassettes have a rectangular shape and grooves. The grooves are engaged by pins on which the cassettes are guided in a straight line. At each end, the pins rest in grooves in both the top and bottom cover plates of a multipart housing holder. This configuration makes it possible to brace the cassettes against each other. The cassettes of one plane are arranged such that they support themselves, in each case, against a spring, which presses the cassette against a set screw. By screwing the set screw in or out, the cassette and its respective straightening roller, can be adjusted against or away from the material to be straightened.
Such an arrangement of the cassettes is relatively complicated and requires an extensive expenditure of time and labor. It also requires a certain play in the cassettes in addition to distortions, thereby requiring a new adjustment of the cassettes each time a change of the straightening rollers is needed. For example, when the straightening rollers are replaced due to wear, or when the roller size is changed for working other materials, new adjustments in the cassettes are needed.